Cedryc
Cedryc is an American direct-to-video traditionally animated action-adventure film that focuses on Sir Cedryc, one of the three main characters of the ''Millvale'' franchise. Following the events of Millvale II, it shows Cedryc finding the hidden city of Ordon. There he must help a thief named Mariana clear her name. The film is followed by a television series entitled The Tales of Sir Cedryc, with Elijah Wood as the character. Plot Arriving to the Grass Fields to his hut, Cedryc knocks on the door, bringing Xavier and Braden to come out. They each give him a handshake and Xavier questions where he was in his absence. Cedryc, as he walks inside and plays his flute, starts telling his friends about his adventure. Upon his departure leaving the City of Galandäl, Cedryc had set off somewhere he could make a name for himself. Traveling many days and nights, he found the City of Ordon. Entering the city, he is apprehended by the royal guards for identification. Brought to the queen, he explains his presence and about himself. The queen decides to spare him in exchange to capture a thief by the name of Mariana. At night, Cedryc waits around the streets for the thief after having given word that the thief only comes out at night. Finding a cloak wearing figure, he gives chase on the person. Throwing his sword at the fleeing person's cape, it snags it at a wall. Unmasking the person, it reveals to be a girl at his age. Threatening her, she reveals herself to be the thief Mariana. She also explains to him that she was once part of a royal family until she was cursed by a sorcerer. Cedryc decides to trust her and vows to clear her name and lift her curse. He lets her go and promises to come back for her. On the following day, Cedryc lies to the queen that Mariana had gotten away, in which she believes him. Exiting the castle, he goes out to find Mariana, who is seen in the shadows of the alleyway. Guiding him to her secret residence, she reveals her curse whenever she is put in the moonlight, whereas Cedryc's first priority is to find the sorcerer; followed by clearing her name. At night, he goes to find the sorcerer; as told, he tends to his duties at moonlight at the Runes. Arriving there, Cedryc discovers the the sorcerer is the head guard, much to his surprise. Before he could go back to tell Mariana, a seemingly weak-looking wolf blocks his path and pleads for food. Hearing this, the head guard approaches. Cedryc then gives tosses an apple to his feet, followed by the wolf going for it, piling on the head guard, giving Cedryc the time to flee. The next day, he has told her about last night, whereas she believes that he is hiding his ego as to keep himself from being caught. Guessing that he keeps the spell to lift her curse is somewhere inside the castle, Cedryc goes out to find it. Sneaking pass the guards and following the head guard, Cedryc was able to retrieve the spell. Heading back outside to return to Mariana, she is gone. He is then knocked unconscious by a rock, thrown by a caped and hooded figure. He wakes up in the castle's dungeon, alongside Mariana. The head guard, whose name is Farimer, comes down and reveals himself to be the sorcerer. He also reveals the reason he cursed Mariana: it was because she was heir to her mother's throne (which also reveals that she is the lost daughter of Isreal). Farimer was distraught because he was willing to take her place. On that very night, he had a solution in order to keep her from being heir; he put a potion containing the spell that turns her into a beast in a chalice, gave it to her before she went inside the castle, and wished her good luck. Upon drinking it, she became her beast form and he claimed that it was a random monster that ate the daughter, in which the villagers believed, along with chasing her off. After being cursed, she had to live her life laying low and thieving. Farimer leaves the two to die and rot in their cell alone, while he gets ready for the coronation. Cedryc comforts Mariana as she weeps about losing her old life. He tells her about his life with his friends before going to stop a goblin army from taking over his home. That experience was the reason he wanted to be more than what he was back then. Given confidence from his words, she digs up the courage to stand up to Farimer. The two escape through a hidden escape hole Marianna had made last time. On their way there via stolen horses, the royal guards give chase after being told by Farimer that Cedryc has teamed with Marianna. Marianna leads the guards off his tail, so to give Cedryc time to stop the coronation. Arriving at the castle, Cedryc reveals Farimer as a fraud and that he is the sorcerer. Without hesitation, he electrocutes Cedryc and threatens to kill him if he is not crowned king. Sneaking into the castle after losing the guards, Marianna finds Cedryc in Farimer's hands. She eyes a chandelier above him, in which she uses to advantage. She unties the rope, dropping the chandelier on Farimer with Cedryc moving out of the way in time. Marianna, whose real name is Marita, reconciles with the her mother, right before being tossed out of the castle by the conscious-regained Farimer. Getting up, she turns into her monster form; in which the queen sees in shock, discovering the truth. Farimer is about to finish her off, until being smacked back by her. She picks him up by the neck, threatening him to change her back; in which he inadvertently does, returning her to her human form. Having the upper-hand, she draws a dagger to stab her; only to be stopped by Cedryc, however. He grabs Marianna and they clime up the top of the castle by the banner. Getting up off the ground, he finds them up the top. He zaps Cedryc by the leg, causing him to plummet to the ground. Farimer approaches the unconscious Cedryc and zaps him again, this time, by the chest. However, it somehow deflects off and hits the top pillar of the castle; which comes down on Farimer, killing him in the process. Regaining consciousness, Cedryc finds the sorcerer crushed. Marianna explains what just happened, including the part where his zap deflected off his chest. Cedryc reveals an armor vest under his attire, which was the reason of the beam deflecting. The next day, the queen thanks Cedryc for returning her daughter back home and rescuing her from Farimer. He is rewarded a sack of gold and a horse for his travels. Marianna gives him a hug and says goodbye. Exiting the city, Cedryc prepares to head home. Narrating, he says that is just the beginning of his absence. Voice cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Sir Cedryc * Ashley Johnson as Mariana / Marita * Diedrich Bader as Farimer the Sorcerer * Nicole Sullivan as Queen Isreal * Sean Hayes as Royal Guard #1 * Jim Cummings as Royal Guard #2 * Larry Miller as Royal Guard #3 * Dee Bradley Baker as Royal Guard #4 * Frank Welker as Royal Guard #5 Prologue * Xavier Mosley as Xavier the Red * Sean Ryan Fox as Braden the Archer Production Unlike the films, it is animated by Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California, while Blur Studio (the animation provider for the main films) animates the first part. Follow-up series The film is followed by a television series entitled The Tales of Sir Cedryc, which is aired on Paramount Kids. The series follows the events of Cedryc's journey back home. Category:English-language films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American films Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Millvale films Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas